Contos de Natal
by linanime
Summary: Pequenos contos de Natal, que contam fascinastes histórias romanticas e emocionantes em homenagem aos meus amigos!
1. Um presente Especial

Contos de Natal

Capítulo 1- Um Presente Especial

Já fazia seis anos que estava naquele local, fora roubada de seus pais quando possuía dez anos de idade, nunca se esquecera daquele grupo que se matriculou na escola especialmente para levá-la a esse local de tortura, esse esconderijo escuro e sem vida. Um integrante do grupo se tornara sua amiga, era uma meio bruxa muito doce e gentil, ela fora comprada pelo seu avô e por isso devia fazer as vontades dele mesmo que discorde. Fifi, esse era o nome de sua única amiga e o motivo de ainda conseguir resistir em meio as provas que seu avô colocava em seu caminho. Duas pessoas não saiam de sua mente, o pupilo de seu avô que faz todas as vontades dele e a garota loba que vive implicando com ela.

Seu avô era um vampiro cruel, sim isso mesmo, ele gostava de tirar a vida de outras pessoas para se alimentar e fazia isso com muito gosto. Fora derrotado pelos pais de sua mãe, mas o que ninguém sabia era que um descendente dele ficara e tinha ordens para destruir as pessoas que o derrotaram e gerar um descendente para que pudesse se libertar. Filho desobediente foi esse, porque se apaixonou pela filha dos inimigos e lutou contra a sua natureza para conseguir viver do lado dela,desistiu de ser um vampiro, porém não se pode negar a genética. Quando sua filhinha nasceu, o casal sabia que era mau sinal, a lua estava vermelha como sangue e o pai pode perceber que sua natureza antiga persistia no bebê. Era uma linda menininha com cabelos lisos e negros, olhos incrivelmente azuis e pele muito clara. Quando a criança não olhava para a pessoa seus olhos ficavam brancos como se sua iris desaparecesse. A meio vampira receberam um nome de seus pais porém quando seu avó a raptou chamou-lhe de Pandora. Fazia tanto tempo que ouvia esse nome que até se esquecera de seu próprio nome.

Ficara trancada durante esses seis anos recebendo apenas a visita de Fifi, seu avó lhe privara de alimentos humanos com o objetivo de forçá-la a tomar sangue, porém Fifi sempre levava algo escondido e por isso era castigada. Pandora sai de seus aposentos pela primeira vez, no inicio n]do ano sexto de sua prisão, provavelmente todos estavam crescidos assim como ela. Fifi era uma jovem de cabelos curtos um pouco acima dos ombros, usava um vestido verde sem costura que colocava por meio de mágica, o vestido possuía mangas compridas e era muito longo não dando para ver os sapatos de mesma cor do um gorro em forma de cone sobre a cabeça, uma aparência de bruxa de livros de histórias infantis. A pele de Fifi era clara, seus olhos castanhos escuros e seus cabelos eram pretos. Pandora saía de seus aposentos, ela crescera muito, se tornara uma moça. Usava um vestido preto e longo, o busto era semelhante a uma frente única com duas alças saindo da cintura cobrindo o seios mas deixando a mostra detalhes de seu busto, essas alças davam a volta no pescoço deixando as costas de fora e formando uma peça única com o vestido. Seu cabelo crescera e passava da cintura, como fios negros descendo em cascata, sua cintura estava mais fina e seu vestido fazia questão de valorizar. Sapato preto com um pequeno salta cobria seus delicados pés, o barulho de seus passos eram ouvidos por alguns integrantes do imenso salão que funcionava como uma sala possuindo sofá e televisão, dava para ver as diversas portas que davam aos quartos dos subordinados de seu avó. Fifi acompanhava Pandora para lhe dar forças, dois indegrantes do quinteto que raptara Pandora olhavam para ela com um olhar muito espantado, a jovem que tinham levado para lá se tornara uma linda e tentadora mulher. Mas eles não eram loucos ter qualquer olhar desrespeitoso, seu mestre os matariam e o noivo de Pandora também. Esses dois eram Arquibito e Senotep, Arquibito era um esqueleto vivo capaz de andar por baixo da terra e atravessá-la, Senotep era uma múmia que dormia em um sarcófago, ele fora despertado pelo avô de Pandora.

Sentada no braço do sofá estava Meduza, uma garota loba que se roía de inveja da beleza de pandora. Suas garras estavam destruindo uma mesa próxima, ela possuía garras desenvolvidas, cabelos longos e ondulados, não eram loiros, nem castanhos, mas uma mistura de amarelo com marrom claro. Sua pele era morena, quando usava seus poderes seus pelos cresciam e seu corpo ficava coberto pelos pelos. Seus olhos eram dourados e seus caninos bem desenvolvidos para rasgar as suas presas, era isso que ela tinha vontade de fazer, rasgar Pandora em vários pedaços. E finalmente, ele, a pessoa que seu avô escolhera para seu noivo, o discípulo de seu avô, o vampiro que lhe arrastara para lá sem dó nem piedade, Dark; ele olhou para trás e a surpresa apareceu em sua face, seu rosto sempre sem expressão e frio deixara transparecer esse sentimento.

- Esta vendo Pandora, sua beleza chamou a atenção do Dark. Diz Fifi com um suspiro.

Pandora sabia, não era apenas Fifi que suspirava pelo vampiro, Meduza a odiava por ter sido escolhida para ser noiva dele e provavelmente outras também sentiam o mesmo por ele, mas ela não conseguia demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento por ele. Mas tinha que admitir que ele estava muito lindo. Dark também crescera muito, seus cabelos era negros e lisos, estavam um pouco abaixo das orelhas e os fios poderiam dançar com a brisa, seus olhos eram negros e sem sentimento, ele seria capaz de tirar a vida de uma pessoa sem pena e fazia isso toda vez que saía em busca de sangue novo. Usava uma camisa social negra com alguns botões livres mostrando um pouco do detalhe de seu tórax, seus músculos se desenvolveram nesse meio tempo e ele estava mais alto, usava uma calça preta e às vezes usava uma capa preta. Geralmente os vampiros usavam sempre as cores vermelho e preto, nunca usavam branco. Pandora senta-se ao lado oposto ao que Dark estava, ela lembra-se dele expulsar Fifi de perto de Pandora.

Muitas coisas aconteceram com a jovem Pandora, Dark sempre obediente fazia o que seu mestre mandava para atingir o coração de Pandora e assim gerar o descendente que iria restituir o poder de seu mestre. Esse era o motivo para terem raptado pandora e a manterem alí, ela seria obrigada a se casar com Dark e gerar um filho. Como os dois viviam brigando o avô de Pandora resolveu então tentar atraí-la por sentimentos, sendo que Dark apenas queria beber o sangue dela.

Era final de ano, uma data especial se aproximava. Nesses seis anos ela não recebera um único presente de natal. Ela estava deitada em sua cama abraçada ao travesseiro com uma face bem triste. Como sempre sem pedir sua permissão Dark entra em seus aposentos, mesmo percebendo a presença dele ela não se moveu, continua parada e quieta.

-Por quanto tempo irá ficar assim? Pare de se envolver com rituais humanos, você não é humana! Diz Dark sem expressão no rosto.

-Mas eu gostaria muito de ser! Suspira Pandora.

Sentia muita saudade dos pais e está ali, mal alimentada, sem seus entes queridos naquela data era muito cruel. Dark disse para ela usar um vestido específico e se preparar para a festa que teria, seu avô exigia que ela fosse para exibi-la aos companheiros. Ela usou um vestido tomara que caia preto, que apertando o busto mostrava alguns detalhes de seus seios, o vestido era muito apertado na cintura e se avolumava formando uma saia rodada. Usava uma faixa vermelha sobre os cabelos e um batom vermelho. Fora praticamente arrastada pelo noivo sem nenhuma compaixão para que chegasse ao casarão onde diversos monstros se reuniam. Ela saíra pouco tempo depois, sentando-se em uma fonte sem água, a única água naquele local eram as lágrimas da linda meio vampira.

Ao longe Dark observava a cena enquanto seu mestre lhe dizia que ele sabia o que fazer. Sim ele sabia, devia realizar o desejo dela para poder alcançar seu coração inclinado a sentimentos humanos. Pandora com a cabeça voltada para baixo observava o chão, queria estar em casa e compartilhar a alegria daquela data com seus pais. Queria está em qualquer outro lugar. Sente a presença dele e levanta a cabeça, seu coração resolvia bater tão rápido quando ele se aproximava daquela forma. Ele vinha caminhando devagar, a capa voava com o vento, a camisa era levada com o vento abrindo um espaço onde dava para visualizar o tórax. Pandora sabia exatamente como era o físico dele porque fora várias vezes abraçada por ele, não por carinho ou afeto, mas para neutralizá-la enquanto ela era treinada e para poder morder o pescoço dela e sentir o saboroso gosto de seu sangue. Era somente isso que importava para ele, obedecer ao mestre e morder a Pandora. Mas ela desejava carinho, amor, coisas que aprendera nos livros infantis que lera.

Ele para em frente a ela e olhando fixamente para os belos olhos azuis dela, toca o queixo dela levemente com a mão esquerda forçando-a a levantar-se. Com um passo para trás ergue a mão direita até próximo a face de Pandora e abre-a. Os olhos azuis estavam incrédulos e brilhantes de felicidade, uma bela rosa vermelha, um vermelho vivo, vermelho sangue. As pétalas pareciam aveludadas e dava a impressão de que se colocasse o dedo sairia sujo de sangue. A rosa ainda crescia e Pandora pode ver que ela se alimentava de uma feriada na mão de Dark, aquela era uma rosa de sangue. Esse tipo de planta era especial, a semente se alimentava de sangue de um hospedeiro até ficar completa. Dark pegara essa semente e cravando uma faca na mão abrira um buraco. A semente começara a germinar e logo estaria pronta, mas em troca o hospedeiro perdia uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

-O que é isso? Pergunta Pandora segurando a flor que lhe foi oferecida.

A flor emanava um perfume excelente, nunca vira algo assim. Que delicadeza as suas pétalas, ela aproxima de sua face e passa as pétalas sentindo a suavidade. Ela volta a olhar para ele, ainda não recebera a resposta. Ele se aproxima dela, deixando-a surpresa novamente. Aproxima suas presas e passando levemente sobre o pescoço de Pandora pronuncia em seu ouvido.

-Um presente! Diz suavemente.

Um presente de Natal feito especialmente para Pandora. Ela fica pensando se um dia poderia fazer o coração dele bater, mesmo sabendo que ele não possuía batimentos cardíacos, ela apenas desejava ser amada como sua mãe fora. Ela sente as presas dele tocarem seu pescoço e serem passadas com suavidade, os lábios dele tocaram seu pescoço para somente nesse momento perfurá-lo e obter o líquido que tanto desejava para repor o que fora perdido. Ela inclina a cabeça levemente deixando que ele faça o que desejar, afinal era Natal e ele também merecia um presente!


	2. O conto da Boneca de Pano

Capítulo 2- O conto da boneca de pano

_ Ela era uma simples boneca de pano, já maltratada pelo tempo e sem a beleza de um brinquedo de luxo. O pano da qual era feita sua face, sua mãe e seus pés já estava apresentando sinal do envelhecimento, o tecido estava meio amarelado ao invés de branco. _

_ Ela era uma boneca antiga em uma loja de brinquedos usados. Todos os brinquedos que as crianças não queriam mais eram deixados nessa loja, dificilmente alguém os comprova novamente, mas uns felizes brinquedos eram levados a lares para serem a alegria de crianças. Esse era o sonho da pequena boneca de pano, poder ter novamente uma dona e ver uma criança sorrir. Mas ela era antiga, nenhuma criança se interessava por uma boneca feia e que não apresentava movimentos._

_ Os brinquedos modernos podiam falar, andar e fazer diversas ações. As pernas das bonecas podem dobrar e quando colocadas sentadas permanecem na posição sem precisar de apoio. As bonecas possuem belos e longos cabelos de diversas cores que parecem humanos, as meninas se divertem penteando e enfeitando esses cabelos. O corpo é bem definido e qualquer roupa lhes cabe bem. Vestidos de festa, parecendo verdadeiras princesas. Os sapados poderiam apresentar salta alto, maquiagem podia ser colocada e retira, coisa que se fosse feita na pequena boneca de pano iria manchar sua face e não sairia com facilidade. Também não podia competir com as bonecas gigantes que pareciam bebes de verdade, com diversos acessórios para cuidar dessas bonecas, algumas podiam chorar de verdade, estimulavam o sentimento materno das meninas. A bonequinha de pano da loja antiga não tinha essa capacidade, não vinha com roupinha de bebê, não possuía enfeites bonitinhos para a cabeça, não podia ser mergulhada em água e se secar facilmente com uma toalha, ela não podia se mexer sem auxílio e não falava como as outras. A pequena boneca triste não podia ser vestida como uma princesa porque seu corpo era quadrado e revestido de retalhos antigos misturados com algodão para dar o formato. Suas mãos eram costuradas para poder ter o formato apenas um dedo, por isso sua antiga dona lhe fizera uma luva para não pensar nos dedos da boneca. Suas pernas não possuíam dedos também e seus sapatos eram saquinhos de pano cobrindo os tubinhos preenchidos por tecido que formavam suas pernas e pés. Seu vestido era feito de retalhos e possuía tecidos de várias cores, formando uma pequena blusa e uma saia rodada com um avental branco amarelado, com babadinhos nas alças e no laço que dava nas costas. Seu rostinho era costurado com linha preta formando sua boquinha, com um sorriso que não existia mais no coração daquela boneca. Seus olhos eram botões esverdeados que com o tempo foram ficando desbotados, linhas pretas formavam seus cílios para a boneca ficar o máximo possível perfeita. Seus cabelos eram feito de lã numa tonalidade marrom clara que parecia ser lã amarela suja por terra. Sua face estava amarelada e seus cabelos ficaram com o tempo mais enrolados do que desejava sua criadora, pareciam cachos de cabelos ou lã desenrolada. Em sua cabeça e o artigo mais bonito estava uma fita rosa com um lindo laço. Era uma fita muito bonita e um rosa claro que mesmo com o tempo não se desbotara. A pequena boneca lembra-se de quando fora entregue a sua dona, o bem mais precioso era a fita que havia ganhado como presente de uma mulher da alta sociedade e essa mesma fita tão preciosa fora colocada na boneca._

_ Ela fora um presente feito a custo de noites mal dormidas por uma mãe pobre que desejava ver o sorriso da filha. Não tinha condições de lhe dá uma boneca de porcelana, então com todo seu amor começou a utilizar os retalhos da costura para fazer a boneca. Por ser costureira, tinha muitos retalhos sobrando dos vestidos que fazia para as madames e algumas queriam um corpete mais cheio para valorizar o busto e por isso exigiam ser preenchido por algodão. Graças a essas exigências o interior da boneca ganhou tecido e algodão para dar um formato mais bonito. A costureira dormia mal, mas ao ver o sorriso da filha com a boneca fora recompensada por seu tão grande sacrifício. A pequena boneca lembra-se da menina recebendo a boneca da mãe e começa a rodá-la no ar muito feliz, lembra-se de brincar de casinha com a menina e isso a tornava muito feliz. Mas sua menina cresceu e ela fora esquecida em um baú antigo por anos e anos. Mesmo em seus momentos de solidão ela nunca esquecera o sorriso da menina, sua face com pequenas sardas e queimada pelo sol, suas mãos pequenas e seus olhos cor de chocolate expressando felicidade. Não se esquecera das lágrimas da menina durante a noite e das suas orações por sua família._

_ Lembra-se de um dia ser pisoteada por alguns homens que protegiam uma garota rica e arrogante, mas depois fora lava com cuidado e debaixo de lágrimas de sua menina. Mesmo sua querida dona tendo se esquecido dela ela jamais esquecera. Sua dona morreu, os filhos dela morreram e a boneca ficou guardada no baú. Em uma mudança para outra cidade e baú cai da ponte e se abre em um rio, pessoas buscando os pertences encontram boiando no rio a pequena boneca de pano cujo sorriso já não era o mesmo. Esses novos donos tinham brinquedos modernos, bonecas princesas e já não queriam a feia bonequinha de pano. Deixaram-na em uma loja antiga de brinquedos abandonados, onde fora gentilmente colocada por uma senhora jovem em uma estante. A boneca passou a observar as crianças através da vidraça da loja, vira outros brinquedos chegarem e vendo a felicidade daquelas crianças desejava poder fazer outra criança feliz como fizera a sua antiga senhora._

_ Depois de anos naquela prateleira vu através do vidro os olhos de uma criança triste, pelo movimento dos lábios da mãe percebeu que a criança estava com problemas sérios de saúde. Ao entrar na loja os olhos se cruzaram com os da boneca e através do contato contínuo com a pequena boneca de pano ela fora feliz novamente, mas por ser um menino não poderia pedir aos pais para comprá-la. _

_ Um dia seu querido menino não veio mais, a dona da loja enquanto limpava a estante, pegou a boneca para arrumar e lhe disse que o menino estava hospitalizado, talvez ele nunca mais voltasse de lá. Por ter fugido de casa próximo ao natal para brincar com a boneca de pano, devido ao frio, seus estado de saúde piorara e agora não saia da emergência. O sorriso costurado da boneca acabara por final, sabia que seu amado companheiro poderia morrer e a culpa era dela._

_ Algum tempo se passou e a boneca pensava em seu menino. Se corpo estava pior e mais deteriorado, pequenos ferimentos em sua pele de tecido deixavam algodão e retalhos a mostra. Por ser o artigo mais antigo da loja e que ainda existia, em pouco tempo a dona teria que queimá-la, pois apresentava sinais de bolor e o pano estava tão velho que a costura não adiantava mais para deixá-la boa novamente._

_ Próximo ao natal novamente, enquanto a neve caía do lado de fora, os brinquedos esperavam ansiosos e tristes pelo dia em que sua amiga de pano iria embora para não mais retornar. Uma fada com pena dos brinquedos resolve dá-lhes um ultimo momento feliz, com sua varinha e muito bom encantado torna e bailarina da velha caixinha de musica grande e livre para dançar. Rodando e rodando na ponta do pé a bailarina caminha na loja e com uma pequena movimentação de mão chamando um parceiro toca o pequeno soldado que envolvido pela luz do pó mágico começa a crescer e a se movimentar. Com esses movimentos dançantes a bailaria torna vivo todos os brinquedos e naquela escuridão a loja antiga fica iluminada. Os brinquedos se reúnem para juntos em seus movimentos desajeitados tocar a bonequinha de pano triste para que essa também se tornasse como eles. Ela cresce cai da prateleira, desajeitada levanta-se sorrindo para seus companheiros com seus olhos de botão, caminha caindo e levantando, deixando seu enchimento pelo caminho até a vidraça da loja e olhando a rua sem movimento. SE a boneca pudesse falar ela diria obrigada aos brinquedos, se pudesse chorar derramaria lágrimas pelo seu companheiro que nunca mais voltou e por ter que deixar de existir sem poder ver o sorriso de uma criança novamente._

_ Um carro desgovernado atinge a vidraça mandando a boneca longe, os motoristas correm porque o carro começara a pegar fogo. A boneca consegue passar pelos buracos do vidro e se rasgando mais tenta salvar seus companheiros brinquedos, dizendo em seu coração que ela iria deixar de existir e eles precisavam ser salvos. Não importava os danos, ela não passava de um brinquedo velho e eles ainda tinham muito tempo para fazer outra criança sorrir._

— _Por favor, façam as crianças sorrir! Pede em seu coração ao ultimo soldado que sai da loja._

_ Ela cai em meio a fumaça e fogo e não estava tão triste porque salvara seus amigos. Sua única tristeza era não poder ver novamente seu querido menino. A porta da loja se quebra e a boneca sente alguém segurar seu corpo enorme e machucado. Era um rapaz alto com cabelos compridos até os ombros, lisos e pretos. Usava um sobretudo preto, um cachecol cinza escuro e uma blusa de frio preta. Sua calça era preta e seus sapatos de mesma cor. Ele carrega a boneca para fora e apaga os pedaços que pegaram fogo, a boneca voltara a ser a pequena boneca de pano sem vida._

—_Meu menino? Pensa a boneca._

—_Não pode ser ele, esse é um adulto! Diz por fim._

_ A essência da boneca está desaparecendo e os brinquedos rodeiam o rapaz triste pela partida da boneca. As lágrimas do rapaz envolvem e molham a pequena boneca, aquelas lágrima aqueceram as ultimas esperanças da boneca._

—_Por favor, não me deixe! Fugi para te ver novamente e levá-la comigo, estou vivo porque queria te deixar feliz. Seu sorriso movimentou minha existência, sem você eu não estaria aqui. Diz o rapaz._

—_Meu menino! Pensa a boneca._

_ Agora ela poderia partir porque o vira novamente. Sente os lábio do rapaz em sua boquinha costurada, ouve ele dizer que ela era o seu grande amor. A magia da fada dos brinquedos envolve a boneca e o rapaz, os brinquedos desejavam dar um presente especial para a boneca. Seu corpo cresce, suas feridas desaparecem. O que era pano torna-se pele e seu coração de pano bate velozmente agora sendo formado de músculos e carne. Seus cabelos até a cintura descem em cascatas castanhas e encaracolas. Seu corpo começa a ter formas e crescem seios na pequena boneca. Suas roupas se rasgam e ela pode sentir o ar entrar em seu corpo e sua boca poder se abrir. O rapaz assustado e feliz se depara com uma linda moça com olhos verdes cativantes e cabelos castanhos cacheados, sem roupas, pois os tecidos que envolviam a pequena boneca fora rasgado._

—_Eu te amo, você é minha vida! Diz envolvendo a boneca gente com seu sobretudo._

_ A boneca se espantava por sentir uma sensação estranha, era frio. Ao ser envolvida pelo sobretudo sente-se mais aquecida e isso a deixa feliz. O sorriso dela é cativante e o rapaz sorri de volta. Ela então percebe que sua boca pode abrir e que sentia uma forte necessidade de ter ar entrando em seu corpo, ela podia respirar. Assustada ergue as mãos para tocar na boca e sentindo algo estranho percebe que possuía dedos. Tenta se levantar, mas não sabia andar ou ficar de pé, desequilibrando quase cai, mas é amparada por fortes braços que a erguem no colo do rapaz. Ela sorri, pois está junto de seu menino e o abraça, esse movimento é surpreendente e ela retira os braços. O rapaz gentilmente pega os braços dela e coloca envolta do pescoço dizendo que era para ela segurar forte porque a partir daquele momento ele iria cuidar bem dela._

—_Eu te amo! Diz o rapaz docemente._

_ A boneca percebe que pode fala e não mais dizia coisas em seu intimo._

—_Eu te amo! Ela repete docemente._

_ O rapaz não sabia se as palavras eram reais porque a boneca não sabia o que era aquele sentimento, ela também não sabia se comportar com uma pessoa humana, mas ele lhe ensinaria tudo o que ela precisasse saber, se ela realmente o amasse, pretendia fazê-la feliz ao seu lado e selar suas vidas em casamento._

Após contar esse relato, a velha senhora da loja com seus óculos observa as crianças a sua volta, elas a observavam incrédulas. A senhora sorri, sua loja era visitada por diversas crianças que gostavam de brincar com os brinquedos usados que lá existiam. Algumas levavam os brinquedos para casa, os comprando. Sua loja estava maior e mais decorada, luzes de diversas cores piscavam na vidraça, as crianças não acreditavam nesse conto de natal.

—Senhora é uma história linda, mas não é real. É impossível uma boneca ter sentimentos e virar gente. Ninguém em sã consciência se apaixonaria por uma boneca, mesmo se estivesse em seus últimos dias de vida. Diz uma menina.

—Realmente, parece uma daquelas histórias tipo quebra nozes que a gente vê na televisão. Diz outra garotinha.

—Mas é linda! Suspira outra criança.

—Talvez seja realmente! Diz a senhora sorrindo.

As crianças começam a rir da entonação duvidosa da frase da senhora. Então todos ouvem um barulho na porta, era uma jovem que bateu contra o vidro e caiu no chão. Ela usava um rabo de cavalo, seus cabelos eram castanhos e cacheados. A mão dela estava sobre a cabeça em movimentos desengonçados tentando localizar o local que estava doendo. Usava um cachecol lilás e uma blusa de frio na cor azul claro, uma meia calça cobria suas pernas e uma bela saia preta ia até os joelhos. Suas botas estavam molhadas por causa da neve que caía do lado de fora.

—Bia você está bem? Pergunta a senhora.

A jovem olha para dentro e possuía lindos olhos verdes. Ela balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, mas o que realmente queria dizer era que não estava tão bem.

—Entre. Diz a senhora sorrindo.

—Consigo não, a porta não abrir! Diz a jovem.

—Use a maçaneta para entrar!

A jovem tenta se levantar e abrir, mas não consegue. Uma criança vai até a porta e a abre, Bia sorrir, um lindo sorriso cativante. Ela veio a loja pegar uma caixinha de música contendo uma bailarina que rodava e rodava ao som da música.

— Vamos divertir bastante! Diz para a bailarina sorrindo.

Ela caminha devagar para não desequilibrar e cair. Um rapaz alto e bonito, com cabelos lisos e negros a altura dos ombros entra na loja e abraça Bia perguntando se ela estava bem. Ela sorri balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas queria dizer que sim. Ele então diz a ela que sim era outro movimento e balança a cabeça como demonstração. Bia se vira para a senhora e as crianças e começa a balançar a mão para cima e para baixo sorrindo.

—Não é assim querida! Diz o rapaz.

Então ele começa a balançar a mão em sinal de adeus, Bia copia os movimentos. A senhora sorrindo também acena em sinal de adeus. As crianças ficam assustadas e quase não retribuem o gesto enquanto o casal vai embora. Uma pega o álbum da senhora e observa a foto da bonequinha de pano, atrás da foto estava uma inscrição que dizia: "Cuide com carinho da minha querida Bia". Era um recado da antiga dona da bonequinha que havia deixado para seus familiares, para que nunca deixassem sua querida boneca ser destruída.

As crianças ficam ainda mais assustadas e apontam para a porta com os olhos arregalados.

—Será que? Será q-q-qu-e-e-e? Perguntam assustados olhando para a senhora.

—Quem sabe! Diz a senhora sorrindo.


End file.
